


the sword in the Stone

by orphan_account



Series: The Librarians Shipathon 2017 [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Jake, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Inanimate Object Porn, Light BDSM, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Sentient Sword Smut, This is a crack fic, flynnstone, this is my sense of humor i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flynn and Cal barge in on Jake in a rather compromising position, and Cal has a mind of his own...





	the sword in the Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Slytherpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherpuff/gifts).



> 1\. THIS IS A CRACK FIC! It was inspired by a frankly ridiculous conversation between me and my friends, which then resulted in some art my friend made on the subject, so obviously I had to write this to accompany it. At first I intended to write it in a more ridiculous crack fic fashion, with bad grammar and spelling and such on purpose, but I decided a more seriously written situational crack fic would fit it better. 
> 
> So, like, sorry not sorry about this. Please don't tell anyone from the show about this btw they've already read too much of my stuff fuck...i'm really taking a risk here guys...
> 
> 2\. This was supposed to be posted during Flyts Week in The LIbrarians Shipathon, but I ended up busy on a trip and the draft got deleted and stuff, so this is posted a bit late! 
> 
> tweets that started this:  
> https://twitter.com/snorkleworld/status/864276761923567616
> 
> (i'm snorkleword, feel free to follow if you don't hate me after this)
> 
> art that was made soon after:  
> https://caspipnsfw.tumblr.com/post/160894387454/more-excaliburjake-stone-shipname
> 
> part of me hates myself for this, part of me cannot stop fucking laughing, so, tell me which area you fall under in the comments!

“How's that feel, big guy?” Muttered Jake’s dominating companion, a man by the name of Jack. Or at least that was the name he’d been using on the website Jake had found him on.

“Tighter.” Jake asked, and the man smiled from behind him. With one hand he was using three fingers to spread Jake open while the other hand was busy tightening the ropes around Jake’s ankle. Jake was bound to the bed, bent over with his face pressed into the mattress, and that was the way he liked it. Not that anyone could ever know that, that was why Jake went to such trouble to find somewhat trustworthy strangers to fulfill his needs with. 

Everything was looking towards a good time when there was a flare of light from around Jake’s bedroom door, and a yell as it crashed open. Jake could only see the light of the Library’s Backdoor via his peripheral vision, but it made his stomach clench nonetheless. The fingers inside of him quickly yanked out.

“What the fuck!” Jack screamed, scrambling away from the man who had appeared out of the glowing doorway. Jake cursed and tried to turn his head towards Jack, to tell him to calm down, when he heard Jack practically rip the window open and crawl out. 

“Stone, we- woah!” Flynn’s voice exclaimed as he stumbled to a halt in the middle of the bedroom, eyes wide as he drank in the scene around him, as Jack made his escape and Jake wished he could sink into the mattress and stop existing.

“Oh my - sorry! Fuck, sorry, oh my god!” Flynn began to screech in mortification, turning his back to Jake and giving him privacy. Jake heard a strange whimpering sound that was like a metallic, animalistic laughter. Oh, great. Cal was here. Now the sentient ancient relic that belonged to King Arthur could see Jake at his lowest point as well. 

“I'm so so sorry Jake, I meant to calibrate it to your building, not your _room_ , I'm so sorry!” Flynn was exclaiming, back still turned.

Jake groaned into the mattress. “Kill me.” 

“What? No, no, don't be ashamed! This is perfectly natural, you're an adult and this is no one’s business but there's nothing wrong with -” Flynn started to reassure the room, and Jake could take no more. 

“Jesus Christ, Flynn, just help me get out of this already man!” Jake nearly screeched. 

“Oh! Right!” Flynn agreed. But he couldn't bring himself to turn around and look at the compromising (arousing) situation his co worker (friend) was in. At an impasse, Flynn glanced at the levitating sword that was chortling in amusement next to him. 

“Hey, Excalibur, knock it off and go help him!” Flynn ordered. Excalibur flew away to do his bidding, and Flynn turned his attention to Jake’s bedroom wall while he waited for Excalibur to cut the man loose. 

That was not, however, what the sword seemed to have in mind when Flynn had said _help_.

It hovered over Jake for a moment, before deciding on his course of action. The sword dipped it's handle down toward the man, swaying from side to side slightly as it drifted forwards towards Jake’s raised behind. Jake couldn't see where the sword was, so he tensed and let out a gasp of shock when the cold, circular pommel brushed against the part of him that burned hottest right now. 

Jake’s gasp caused Flynn to finally turn round, his eyes widening when he did. 

“Cal, what the fuck are you - _Cal!_ ” Flynn’s first yell was cut off by a more shocked one when, halfway through his inquiry, Cal began to press the round bottom of his hilt into Jake’s lubed up, fluttering hole. Flynn was frozen in shock as he watched Jake’s ass spread and then clench around the other side of the pommel until his hole was wrapped around the narrowest part of the hilt. Jake’s legs trembled and he made a drawn out groaning sound that hit Flynn right in the gut. _This couldn’t really be happening right now…_

“Jake, I don’t - I don’t know what he’s doing -” Flynn stammered, mouth starting to go dry. His eyes widened as Excalibur tilted, moving his blade end forward so that the flattened sphere inside of Jake would press down and back. Jake’s back bowed and he moaned, bucking up into the movement. With a jolt to his groin, Flynn realized Cal was pressing against Stone’s prostate. The supposedly inanimate object shimmered in satisfaction, seemingly smug, as it fucked into the Librarian underneath it. Jake moved with it every time, rocking into the thrusts. He couldn’t help himself. 

“ _Holy shit._ ” Flynn breathed, running his hands through his hair, finding it harder and harder to breath as he stared at the events unfolding in front of him. His own arousal was awakening in him, mixed in with the alarm and shock.

At the sound of Flynn’s voice, Jake halted a bit, whimpering as he twisted in his bonds. 

“I-i’m sorry Flynn, please-” Jake stammered, panting through the overwhelming pleasure, his eyes screwed shut. Flynn’s dick jumped at the sound of his name, at the helpless way Jake said it. Jake looked so hot, writhing in ropes, helplessly a slave to the feeling of something inside of him. 

“Cal-” Flynn was going to tell the sword to stop, to cut this out before it went too far. But he was pretty sure it had, indeed, went too far. His voice died off as his eyes were drawn to the way Jake’s back bowed, the way his reddened, thick cock was bobbing between his spread legs. Jake’s whole body was straining with the need for release.

Flynn found himself drawn forward, walking around the side of the bed, staring down at Jake. Jake seemed to notice his approach, because he hesitantly opened his eyes, wide and alarmed like a cornered rabbit. 

“A-are you gonna make him stop?” Jake asked hoarsely, trying to stay in one spot as the sword made wet sounds thrusting into him. 

“That man who was here. He wasn't your boyfriend?” Flynn asked lowly, reaching out to run his fingers through Jake’s messed up hair. Jake shuddered at the touch, and his hips started to jerk. 

“Just some guy. Flynn, please -” But Flynn cut it off by a hand over his mouth. Jake stared up at him, eyes wide.

“You let strangers tie you down and do anything they want with you because you’re too afraid of anyone you’re intimate with knowing what you want?” Flynn demanded. “That's stupid and dangerous, you should be smarter than that.” 

Jake’s anger and shame reared up, and he shook his head to get Flynn’s hand off of his mouth, jerking away.

“This is _not_ the time for a lecture, dude!” Jake yelled. “Make that crazy sword stop pegging me!” 

“Cal!” Flynn demanded, standing straighter. “Cut it out!” 

Cal must have understood the change that had come over Flynn, because this time, he obeyed, slowly pulling out and flying across the room. Jake groaned, slumping into the mattress with a hard cock and trembling thighs. 

“I'm sorry about that, I have no idea what came over him…” Flynn said, moving to walk around to the bottom of the bed behind Jake again. 

“Can you untie me?” Jake asked, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into the mattress, not able to face Flynn after what the man had witnessed. Flynn licked his lips.

“Excalibur was pretty rough with you. Maybe it’d be a good idea for me to make sure he didn't hurt you.” Flynn said, reaching a hand up to his mouth to wet his fingers before pressing on knee onto the edge of the bed. 

“What do you-” Jake started to ask, lifting his head, but he was cut off by a gasp when he felt a thumb rubbing against his fluttering hole. He jerked, realizing Flynn was doing _this_ , touching him in his most secret, sensitive spot… 

“Flynn!” Jake gasped, the exclamation left open for an answer to his actions.

“He really loosened you up, didn't he?” Flynn whispered, pressing his thumb deeper into Jake. Jake keened, hole fluttering as he pushed himself back into Flynn’s digit. Flynn used his other hand to rub his own cock’s hard outline while Jake fucked himself on Flynn’s stationary hand. 

“Flynn, please! Move!” Jake begged, clenching around him.

“Jesus, you’re horny out of your mind. You really need this, don’t you?” Flynn asked, undoing his button. “It’d be a shame if I walked away right now…”

“No!” Jake gasped, desperately, the grit in his voice more gravelly than ever. Flynn bit his lip to keep from moaning when Jake started to fuck himself on Flynn’s outstretched hand more desperately, his legs jerking as he rode the older Librarians’ thumb. 

“Please don't leave, please, Flynn, do something!” Jake moaned, nearly on the verge of crying. 

“Do what?” Flynn asked, voice rough in its own right. 

“Fuck me, please, Flynn, fuck me, please, I won't tell anyone, please!” Jake begged, and Flynn pulled his cock out of his pants, starting to pump it as he watched Jake beg on his knees for Flynn to finish what that crazed sword had started. 

“Please, what?” Flynn asked. Guessing by the ropes and the big guy in leather who had went out the window, Jake knew what he was asking for. 

“Please fuck me, sir.” Jake replied, almost breathlessly .

Flynn finally complied, moving to climb completely onto the bed behind Jake. Jake bowed his back even more when Flynn pulled his thumb out, replacing it with his index and middle finger. Flynn rubbed against Jake’s walls, pressing downwards into his heat until he found the spot that made Jake cry out. And once he found the spot, he eased up, barely brushing the pads of his fingers over the hot, aroused flesh deep inside of Jake. Then he dragged the rough pads of his fingers over the gland slowly, applying just enough pressure to make Jake whimper and clench on the inside. 

“What would the others think,” Flynn said, leaning over Jake’s back a little, pressing him down into the mattress as his fingers teased his insides. “If they saw you like this, so desperate for me? Do you think Ezekiel would laugh, or would he finally get down on his knees for me too?” 

Flynn wasn't sure what he was doing, he just knew that he had to do it. He had thought about this and so many others things many times, but to have Jake trussed up and begging for his cock? It was like a drug, and Flynn was losing his sense of reality. 

Jake groaned a bit with every stroke, eyes screwed shut. 

“Please, sir, I want to come with you inside me, please…” Jake was nearly whimpering now, and Flynn thought he might lose his mind if the cowboy got any more submissive. 

Giving into the madness and need, the eldest Librarian removed his fingers and thrust his member inside of Jake’s tight heat with no hesitation, slamming Jake down into the mattress and making him cry out. The sound was music to Flynn’s ears, and he used his hands to grab onto Jake’s sides and press him down into the mattress more so that he could get just the right angle. Flynn gasped with every thrust, Jake moving with him, his eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as Flynn moved inside of him. Before long, the two men both came, Jake into the bed below him and Flynn deep inside of the other. With groans they pulled apart, and Flynn smiled down at the fucked out man in front of him.

Jake was probably expecting Flynn to untie him now, but Flynn had...other plans.

“Hey, Cal. Why don't you come back over here for a sec?”

**Author's Note:**

> have any other ridiculous ideas for me to write in this fandom? hit. me. up. 
> 
> again, so sorry about this. also i'm not. im still laughing


End file.
